


the string is broken

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Strings - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Where they nothing more than pawns in Her everlasting and extremely complicated game of chess that never seemed to follow the rules, or did they break the unwritten law to form their own destinies?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 7





	the string is broken

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 24 hour fic challenge!  
> This prompt is "strings"

They wanted their destinies to be their own.

But it was hard when you were an angel and a demon, literally created by the almighty Herself to take part in Her own funny game, without understanding what it was. No one did, only She, and that was what bothered Aziraphale and Crowley so much.

Where they nothing more than pawns in Her everlasting and extremely complicated game of chess that never seemed to follow the rules, or did they break the unwritten law to form their own destinies?

They wanted to believe that, that they were their own people like the humans were, that they could disobey and live their own lives, but what if that actually was Her plan all along? To make them disobey the ineffable plan just to have some fun watching them suffer through millennia of grief and confusion about the human race, as well as the love for each other.

Where they in love because of their own free will, forming their own happy destinies without thinking about their creator, or was this just another foolish joke?

Were they actually still Her puppets on a string? Doing everything She wanted them to do, without realizing it?

They knew they would never get a real answer, but both hoped that they were doing it for themselves.

Yes, to them, the string was broken.

This was their life now, and no one was ever going to take away that from them, their love was stronger than the string had ever been.


End file.
